


Sixteen

by karaelayne



Series: When We Were... [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/M, Female Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaelayne/pseuds/karaelayne
Summary: The story of Im Jaebeom and Park Jinyoung growing up together as best friends.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: When We Were... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756894
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**A Big Fight**

Park Jinyoung was pissed. Really really pissed with someone named Im Jaebeom. He was supposed to go with her to the mall to buy some supplies for her science project after his dance practice, but nooooooo! That oaf probably forgot that she was freezing her ass waiting for him at the school bleachers near the auditorium. He did not even bother to reply to her text messages! She was already stabbing Jaebeom with her Apeach pen in her mind. She was so angry she was about to burst into tears! She took off her loafers and sat cross-legged on the bleacher seats, arms crossed over her chest as she glared at the exit door of the auditorium. It is almost 6:00 PM now, and she was here since 5! Urgh, Im Jaebeom!

A few minutes later, she saw Jaebeom coming out of the auditorium with his dance crew. Screw the crew! He was laughing and showing off some dance moves while the rest of the group were cheering for him. Were two hours of dancing not enough? This is not the first time that he forgot about her and their plans because of that stupid dance group. Jinyoung had enough! 

Jaebeom waved goodbye to his friends; he probably told them that Jinyoung was waiting for him because she saw him pointing at her direction. Immediately, he ran up to the topmost row, taking two steps at a time, with a big grin on his face which was instantly replaced with a worried look when he saw a scowl on his best friend’s face. He knew he messed up when Jinyoung did not even glance at his direction. When he was one row away from her, Jinyoung stood up and threw her loafers at him without saying anything. She picked up her backpack and hurriedly walked away from him, her short skirt bouncing with her stomping. 

Jaebeom picked up her shoes and went after her. "Jinyoungie! Jinyoungie, wait! Please. I am sorry. I did not notice the time. Jin! Jin!" He walked faster until he caught up on her and held her wrist tightly. "Jin, I know I fucked up again, but please, please, listen to me." 

Jinyoung shook his hand off her wrist and went to the opposite direction, not sparing him even a glance. Jaebeom followed him again despite her ignoring him. "Jin, if you want to ignore me, fine. But please wear your shoes. Do not walk around here with just your socks! You might step on something that would hurt you." As if to annoy Jaebeom some more, she stepped on the plastic bleacher seats and hopped on them.

"Park Jinyoung! Get down from there! You might slip and hit your head!" Jaebeom hastened to her side, pulled her, and swung her up over his shoulder. Jinyoung shrieked and started hitting his back. "Put me down! I hate you, Im Jaebeom, put me down this instant! I hate you!" Jaebeom ignored the painful blows and gripped her calves and thighs in case the angry girl would start kicking him and make them fall down. That would be a big disaster. He managed to bring them to the empty football field below and dropped Jinyoung on the grass. She glared at him with defiant eyes as he knelt in front of her and held her chin up. 

"You can get mad at me as much as you want, because I know I deserve it. Hit me, throw things at me, shout at me. But never EVER do anything that will make you hurt yourself just to get back at me because that is just plain STUPID! You understand?!" He moved back and released the breath he did not know he was holding. He laid on the ground and stared at the darkening sky.

There was silence between them, and when Jaebeom glanced at Jinyoung, she was looking down at her lap mindlessly, a hand grabbing at the grass. Half of her face was hidden by her long brown hair, but he could see how red her eyes and nose had become. She must have been silently crying. He felt very guilty for what he did. Jinyoung had every right to get mad at him. This is their biggest fight yet. 

“Jin…”

"I am at you," Jinyoung began. "So mad because, because lately it seems like you do not want to spend time with me. We do not go to the arcade anymore, we do not do our homework together, we do not go home together, too. Whenever I ask you to do something with me, either you say you have to practice or you altogether forget about it. It seems like..." Jinyoung made a big sob. "It seems like I am losing my best friend, and I am beginning to hate those people who took you away from me." 

"Jinyoungie..." Jaebeom sighed. He sat up and moved beside her. "I am sorry. I did not realize that. I thought you were fine because you did not say anything to me. You just said okay, and I thought that you really were. I am kind of dense sometimes, you know that.” He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. “I am sorry. I am at fault here. I have no excuses whatsoever. I am sorry, Jin, I am sorry. Forgive me, hmmm? Forgive me." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm as he kept on saying sorry. 

"I promise this is the last time, Jae, if ever I forget ANY plan we made because of some reasons, tell me, okay? I will even quit the dance club if you want me to. You are more important to me than dancing. Okay? Deal?" 

"But I am not going to make you give up something you love to do. It is just like you asking me to give up GOT7, which you know I will never do. Never ever!" Jaebeom chuckled at that. "That’s unfair. We are allowed to like what we like. You just need to manage your time well." 

"Okay, okay. I promise. I will not even ask you to give up on your crush on, what’s his name again? JB?” Jinyoung pushed him away and slapped his arm while Jaebeom tried to avoid her, laughing. She pulled some grass and threw it at him. “You are so mean to me, Im Jaebeom!” 

Jaebeom held up his pinky finger at Jinyoung. "So, am I forgiven? Are we best friends again?" She linked her pinky finger with Jaebeom’s and nod. "Best friends forever." 

“Even if I do not like JB?”

Jinyoung rolled her eyes and sighed, making Jaebeom laughed loudly at her annoyance. “Fix yourself and we’ll go. It’s getting dark, and we have to buy your supplies, right?”

“Are we? Auntie will be mad if you go home late.”

“It’s fine. I will text Mom that I am with you. That you cannot shop without me.” Jaebeom gave her that annoying grin that Jinyoung wanted so much to wipe off his face. 

They gathered their bags; Jinyoung pulled her black socks above her knees and Jaebeom handed her her loafers. "How can you just throw these at me? These are heavy they could hurt." He got a smirk in response. They hurriedly made their way out of the football field going to the exit gate.

Jaebeom made a beeline to the book section when they reached the school supplies store. He told Jinyoung to look for him there when she was done with her shopping. Reading books is one of the common things these two friends share. Jaebeom got his love for books from his dad and naturally influenced Jinyoung. 

He was casually browsing a mystery novel when Jinyoung tapped his arm. “Whoa, that’s a lot of stuff!” He took the paper bag full of supplies from Jinyoung, giving his book purchase instead for her to carry. Jinyoung peeked into the smaller bag and asked, “What did you buy this time?”

“Just a couple of comic books. Come on, let’s go!” 

Later that night, Jinyoung squealed to the heavens when she found a set of limited edition Hello Kitty pens and a magazine with JB on the cover secretly stashed in her bookstore purchase. She could not ask for any better apology gift.

Jaebeom knew he was completely forgiven when he received a message full of hearts and a long line of EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yugyeom's Fourteenth Birthday**

Jaebeom was sitting cross-legged on his bed, counting his money and scratching his head while checking his notepad. He crossed out an item he wrote there, then checked his phone. After a few minutes, he wrote on his notepad again, then computed some numbers. He gave a big sigh and looked at the paper bills and some coins scattered at his stockinged feet. There is no way he could afford it. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He quickly covered his money and notepad with a pillow before answering. "Who's there? Come in!" The door opened, and Yugyeom entered his brother's room. He gave him a sheepish grin, showing his neon green coloured braces. 

"Hyung, what are you doing here? Are you not coming down? The movie is about to start." It was a hot Saturday afternoon, and the teenagers decided to go to the Ims to hangout. They originally planned to swim in the family pool in the backyard, but it was too hot. So, Youngjae, Yugyeom's classmate and best friend, suggested watching a movie first before swimming later in the afternoon when there was not much sun. 

'I just uh, need to go to the bathroom and change my shirt. It’s damp with sweat. Go ahead, I'll go down in a minute. I'll just send a text to Jackson," Jaebeom told his younger brother. 

"Is Jackson hyung still grounded?” Yugyeom asked. “I heard Auntie was so mad at him." Jackson was grounded by his parents after he broke (again!) school property due to playing a prank on his friend. It is a canteen table this time. 

"No longer grounded, he said, but he had to clean his room before he could come here. With Auntie watching him." The brothers laughed at the plight of their poor (and mischievous) friend. 

"Hyung, hurry up, okay? Bambam and Jin nuna prepared some shakes." 

"Okay, Gyeomie." The door closed, and Yugyeom hurried downstairs to their living room. 

The movie finished after 2 hours; Yugyeom and Youngjae hurried to change into their swimming shorts, while Jaebeom helped Jinyoung and Bambam bring the popcorn bowls and the drinking glasses to the kitchen. The three of them listened to the shouts and giggles of the two younger boys while washing and cleaning up.

“Yugyeom’s birthday is next week,” Jaebeom said. “It’s his fourteenth birthday.” 

“Whoa! Yugyeom is only 14, oppa?!” Bambam exclaimed! “He looks older than me!”

“Not everyone has a baby face like you, Bammie,” Jinyoung said, rinsing the bowl Bambam handed her. “Besides, you are only a year older. Not much difference.”

“I know, unnie, but still he looks older than any normal fourteen year old. Anyway,” Bambam glanced at Jaebeom. “Oppa, but your parents are not home for two weeks, right? They will not be here for Yugyeom’s birthday.” The couple went to Mr. Im’s hometown, and they would stay there for two weeks because of his father’s health condition. It is nothing serious, but Grandma Im needs some help in taking care of his husband and looking after their small business. 

“Mom and Dad talked to us before they left, and they promised we will go out together when they come back. But still, I want to do something for Gyeom’s birthday. The problem is I do not have enough money. I only have 50,000 won.” Jaebeom looked at the two girls with sad eyes. 

“Oh, oppa, I can help you with anything but money, because you know…” Bambam glanced at Jinyoung, who gave her a what-did-you-do-this-time look. “I, I think I will go change and join Yugyeom and Youngjae now, bye!” The younger teen hurriedly left the kitchen. 

“Oh, Bambam. She must have bought something unnecessary again. I knew it! Yien unnie needs to ground her, too.” She leaned against the kitchen counter and exchanged a silent look with Jaebeom. “What’s your plan, Jae?” 

“I want to buy pizza and chicken because those were Gyeomie’s favourite, but I am afraid that my money is only enough for chicken.”

“I’ll pay for the pizza.”

“What? Jin, but it’s…” Jinyoung covered Jaebeom’s mouth with her hand. “I know you, Im Jaebeom, even if you do not say it, I know that you will ask me money, sooner or later. Now, don’t worry about it. I’ll pay for the pizza.” 

“B-But, Jin, I, I…" He sheepishly moved closer to Jinyhoung and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her in a side hug. "Thank you! You are the bestest friend ever, do you know that?” Jaebeom made a loud squeak when Jinyoung started poking his side. 

“Hey, guys! Where are - OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE ALONE IN THE KITCHEN, HUH? WHY ARE YOU -” 

“Jackson! Oh gawd, shut up!” Jinyoung glared at the overreacting boy walking through the kitchen door. “Why are you so loud?”

“Well, what are you two doing hiding here in the kitchen? Where are the others?” Jackson stood with arms akimbo, frowning at them.

“We are planning a surprise birthday party next week for Gyeomie,” said Jaebeom. He pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down. 

“And Jaebeom does not have enough money, so I said I will pay for the pizza.”

“Awww, neomo sweeteu!” Jackson batted his lashes at Jaebeom and laughed loudly the next second. “So, what else do we have?”

“Just pizza and chicken, Jackson. I cannot spend the grocery money Mom left us."

"Well, I do not have much because you know, grounded. No allowance," Jackson looked at his two friends sadly, "but I can buy a couple of tubs of ice cream for Gyeomie." 

"Really?" Jinyoung exclaimed. "I think that's enough. It's only just us six though." 

"Alright! Me, Jackson Wang, saves the day! You're welcome." Jackson stood up noisily and giggled out loud. "Okay, you lovebirds stop worrying now and let's go swimming!" He quickly dodged a quick punch on the shoulder from Jinyoung, running away laughing to the pool where the other three teens were already playing. It did not surprise the best friends anymore when a couple of minutes later, shrieks and loud giggles were heard from the swimming area. 

The big day had arrived! It’s Yugyeom’s 14th birthday! Jackson and Jaebeom were trying to hang the birthday banner made by Bambam on the dining room wall, while Jinyoung and Yien were decorating the simple chocolate cake bought by the older girl. Fortunately, there were still strawberries left in the fridge, and they sliced it into smaller pieces and placed it around the cake with a few wafer sticks (leftover from Bambam's snack) to make the cake look pretty. Bambam was in the living room, busy gluing some pom poms to the party hats she made and a special birthday crown for Yugyeom which she covered with gold and silver glitters. 

Yugyeom was at school with Yungjae that morning to “practice for their dance activity,” which Yungjae said was too difficult for him. He knew about the birthday surprise for his friend, and Jaebeom told him to stall Yugyeom as long as he could while they were prepping up their place. For now, Yungjae was just waiting for a message from Jaebeom that it was safe to go home. 

To say it was chaotic preparing for a “simple” birthday party for a fourteen year old is an understatement. Jackson volunteered to pump the four little balloons Jinyoung salvaged in her craft kit, but ended up bursting two of them. Bambam took away the remaining balloons from Jackson, telling him to “leave the decorating to me.” Next, Yien and Jinyoung had to shoo Jaebeom out of the kitchen to stop him from “ just tasting” the strawberries dipped in melted chocolate. In the living room, Bambam and Jackson were fighting over who would blast the improvised party popper Bambam made. Yien had to go out and intervened, telling Bambam to make one for the “big boy Jackson” just to shut him up. A string of “wae wae wae, nunaaaa!” followed her back to the kitchen as Jackson tried to explain to the annoyed Bambam why he was one most qualified to blast party poppers. 

When the preparations were done, Jaebeom texted Youngjae that it was now time to come home. Youngjae replied that they would be there in 10 minutes, so everyone got into their places and Jaebeom turned off the lights to surprise Yugyeom. Bambam readied her phone camera to capture the moment. 

Yugyeom peeked through the front window of their house as he dug his key from his pocket. He turned around to face Youngjae and said, “I think Jaebeom hyung’s out. It is dark in there. Is it okay if you stay with me for a bit, hyung?” 

Youngjae shrugged. “Just fine with me. I have nothing to do when I get home.”

Yugyeom took off his shoes and turned the lights on before entering the house when a loud “Happy Birthday, Yugyeom!” glued him in place. Jackson and Bambam popped the confetti and everyone started hugging and patting the birthday boy on the back. 

"Oh, wow. I did not expect this. This is a very nice surprise!" Yugyeom said, and then Jackson ushered him to the Im's dining room and seated him at the center. Bambam put the birthday crown on Yugyeom's head, and everyone else busied themselves with their own party hats. 

"Just so you know, I made the decors, the confetti, and the party hats, Gyeomie," Bambam told the younger teen. 

"Wow, I know you are so good with these things, Bammie nuna. Thank you so much!" Yugyeom replied. 

"But, hey, hey!" Jackson stepped into their conversation. "I put up the banners up there, you see that, Gyeomie? It was a lot of effort, but I did it for you. Because you know what? You are most precious to me, no one else!" He made an X gesture with his arms. Bambam rolled her eyes, and Yugyeom giggled at Jackson's obvious bluffing. 

"Take your seats, everyone!" Yien said as she put the birthday cake in the center of the table and lit up the number 14 candle in the center. The group sang Happy Birthday to Yugyeom, with Jaebeom, Youngjae, and Bambam singing the loudest and Jackson pulling out confetti from his pocket and slowly showering them on Yugyeom's head. The fourteen year old then made a wish, and everyone clapped their hands, Jackson and Yungjae making the "chu chu chu chuuuuu!" 

They took their seats, and Yien and Jinyoung were giving out pieces of chicken and slices of pizza to everyone just to make sure each one had their share. Jaebeom sulked when Jinyoung did not add another piece of chicken on his plate; she rolled her eyes and gave her best friend her own share. 

“I am getting your share from the cake because you took my chicken, Jaebeom.”

“Go ahead, I do not like sweets either. Just gimme the strawberries.” 

Then came the task of cleaning up and washing. Yien, Jinyoung, and Bambam said the boys had to clean up since they did most of the prepping. Jackson complained that he did help in the decorations, so he should be exempted, too. But Yien was hearing none of it, so the four boys played rock-paper-scissors to choose who would wash the dishes. After a few rounds, Yugyeom and Jaebeom lost! Loud protests and groans were heard from the kitchen (“How could you make me wash dishes on my birthday? It’s my birthday!”) and a whoop from Jaebeom when Youngjae volunteered in his stead because “hyung already did some work earlier.” 

The girls and the older boys lounged in the living room, watching some random show on television. Jinyoung felt a body squished beside her on the sofa and a head laid on her shoulder. It was Yugyeom. Apparently, he and Youngjae were done with their task and joined in the others. 

“Nuna!” He softly called her. “Thank you for today. I am really so surprised and happy.” 

Jinyoung smiled at him, patting his chubby cheeks. “You’re welcome. And it was not just me. It was all of us. Even Yien unnie came!”

“I know, and I am grateful. Even if I always annoy and tease you, you still make this day special for me.” 

“Then maybe you should start being nice to me, huh, Gyeomie?” 

Yugyeom grinned widely at her and intertwined their arms together. “I will think about it first, nuna. I just cannot be too nice to you, it’s cringy!” He yelped loudly when Jinyoung pinched him on the leg, but still continued to snuggle closely to Jinyoung.

_ “Today’s a nice day.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
